


Say no to this ( I can't say no to this)

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Thoughts, Happy Ending, M/M, Pining Sherlock, Sherlock watches John, john is not an idiot, pillow humping, sad wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock watches John sleep from time to time through the surveillance cam in John's room. One night John isn't sleeping at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prettysailorsoldier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettysailorsoldier/gifts).



> This is a little ficlet that started from seeing this gorgeous NSFW fanart. http://a-kinkajou.tumblr.com/post/114451099403/30-days-otp-challenge-nsfw-version-a-very-late 
> 
> It was suppose to be a little story but then I got carried away. 
> 
> If you see any mistakes (cause English is not my first language) please let me know in the comments. Or,if you like it you can tell me that too. :)
> 
> You can find me here on Tumblr. http://readingfanficswatchingshows.tumblr.com/
> 
>  
> 
> PS. Dani I'm gifting this one to you cause it's long overdue and I hope you enjoy it.  
> __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

This was wrong. This was wrong on so many levels. Sherlock knew what he was doing right now was a lot 'not good' but he just couldn't stop it.

If John would ever find out he'd probably beat him to a pulp. Or break every bone in his body and not in a sexy way. Then he would call him a freak, a weirdo, a perv and he would walk out of Sherlock's life, to never come back.

And still.

Still Sherlock couldn't bring himself to remove the surveillance cam in John's room. He couldn't bring himself to not look at it from time to time at night. To watch John sleep, tossing and turning some nights from the nightmares he still had. War left a mark on people for sure.

Most nights John slept peacefully and looked gorgeous. All his facial features relaxing, like he didn't have a care in the world. John slept without a shirt on and some night Sherlock got a view of his torso when his blanket slipped away. Like tonight. The broad shoulders, the accentuated biceps, the almost sixpack of his abdomen. The golden hair between his pecs going all the way down to his pelvis.

Sherlock humped a bit faster into his pillow, trying to keep himself quite. Even though John slept upstairs he couldn't risk him waking up because of the moans he could barely contain within him. _How would it feel like?_ Sherlock thought, watching John shift in his sleep, the muscles in his body flexing till he found a good way to sleep. _How would it feel to run my hands over his arms, his belly._ Sherlock watched in fascinating as John's nipples grew hard, seemingly from the chill in the bedroom.

_Would he let me kiss the softer bits of him? Would he let me bite his neck, lick his nipples, grab his ass?_ It looked firm and Sherlock wanted to squeeze it, kiss it, bite it. _Why he let me?_

_Would he allow me to touch his scar, taste it with my tongue? Learn all the signs and signals to please him?_

**God**! Sherlock bit his lower lip and rolled onto his back. He wanted to admire John's body, worship every inch of it, claim it. He wanted to put his noise into the golden hairs and trail it down the shorter man's waistband. Sherlock had an idea about the size of John's cock just from the way he walked but he wanted to know. Wanted to see it, touch it, taste it. He grabbed his cock a little harder and started working his hand up and down his shaft.

How would John's hands feel on him? What would he do? Fast and hard or slow and soft. Would he take his time to drive Sherlock wild or wouldn't he be able to controle himself? What if John couldn't controle himself for once and just went down on him. God, the feeling of John's mouth on Sherlock's cock would be heaven. _Would he suckle my glans? Play with my balls? Would he eat me out?_

Sherlock picked up the tempo, he was so close, he could feel it burn in his groin. It was like he was on fire, the only thoughts he had were of John.

John sucking him off, looking up at him to hooded eyes, darkened with lust and love.

John licking and biting his neck, moaning when Sherlock pulled his hair.

John spreading Sherlock out and licking his asshole, poking his tongue inside it, making Sherlock lose his ability to speak, to breath.

John on top of him, making him ready for his cock with skilled fingers,cool to the touch from the lube.

John, going inside Sherlock slowly, inch by inch, trying to make it last. Asking him if he's okay.

John, fucking Sherlock hard, moaning and cursing and crying out his name when he finally comes.

'John... hmnnn... John.' Sherlock came with that image of John in his mind, turning his head to see John sleeping in his bed, just having enough sense to put his hand over his mouth.

After he found a cloth to dry himself off and put on his pajamas the guilt hit him. _What had he done?!_


	2. Chapter 2

One week later and the surveillance cam was still in John's room. There had been a case, three murders that connected to 20 others in New York, commited over a period of 15 years. All the victims were tied up, hands behind their backs, gags in their mouth. The oldest victim was 90, the youngest only 14. They had all died because of bloodloss from a single cut to the throath. The killer had a device on which he hung his victims upside down. He left behind a big pool of blood, a note to taunt the police but never a body. Those were found in ponds and rivers, some months after the kill. So Sherlock had been too preoccupied with this bloody puzzle to even think of the cam.

 

Now was the first free night off after they had solved it. Turned out that the man was a contract for hire, which explained his wide range of victims. Man, women, children, black, white... His boss had set him up with last last murder. So he told the police everything he knew about him. Lestrade and his team, together with the FBI were taking him in costity now.

 

After Sherlock and John went for dinner at Angelo's, Sherlock had gone to the sofa and his mindpalace. A lot of new data to store away. John had gone upstairs to get some sleep. They hadn't had a lot of that this week.

After all was sorted and stored Sherlock got ready for bed himself. Even he needed to rest and recharge after a week like that. He walked into his bedroom, noticed his laptop on the nightstand and that's when he remembered the cam. 'Dammit.' He changed for the night and turned on the cam, just to see if John was having any trouble sleeping ofcourse. Sherlock sometimes got up and started playing his violin when John was having a nightmare. It seemed to calm him down.

There was John, not sleeping at all. The sheets were thrown off and he was wearing nothing but red pants. Sherlock noticed his nipples stood up between the fine, goldencolored hairs. John's head was thrown back, eyes closed while he was stroking his cock through his pants. Bright red, well fitted pants! _Oh my... John was getting himself off!_ It took a ridiculous amount of time before Sherlock figured that out. _He's getting off, right now. Just above me!_

Sherlock felt his dick twitch at the sight, John looked gorgeous like that, his eyes closed, breathing harder, losing controle. The bulge in his pants getting bigger by the second. Sherlock took his pillow and started thrusting into it, the friction of his clad dick against the softness of the pillow felt so good. John was panting now, taking his cock out of his pants and Sherlock nearly died. So he was right about the size afterall. John's cock was huge and thick, much thicker then his own. Sucking him off would leave him sore for days probably. Sherlock thrusted harder into his pillow, precome already forming.

'Oh, oh god, oooh fuck. Dammit. Oh.'

John was moaning and cursing while he stroked himself in earnest, his cock all flush and red. Hard and leaking semen. His other hand was going up and down his front, pinching his nipple from time to time which made John arch his back up from the mattress. It was a glorious sight. Not hindered by his pants now Sherlock saw the shorter man in all his beauty and goddamn, the detective couldn't take it anymore. The friction of the pillow wasn't enough. He stuffed his hand into his pants and started stroking, quick and hard. He couldn't last long, he just couldn't. Seeing John like that, hearing him pleasuring himself, it was better then any fantasy.

'Oh damn, oh, ah, fuck. Sher... Sherlock.. oh baby... **Sherlock**.'

John moaned his name while he came unto his stomack, ridding it out. Sherlock bit his lip, one more stroke and he was coming too. John's name a whisper on his lips. He was still coming down, panting heavy when he heard John again.

 

“Enjoyed the show Sherlock? Did it get you off? I hope it was as good for you as it was for me.” John was sitting up, looking straight into the camera, his finger running through the cum on his stomach, eyes still huge with desire. “I though about you just now. How you would feel inside of me. How it would feel to have your gorgeous mouth on me.” Sherlock couldn't hold back a whimper. John was talking dirty. To him!

 

“Oh, I can't wait to have your dick inside my mouth. To drive you wild, to make you moan... Are you a screamer Sherlock? Cause I wouldn't stop till I made you scream out my name. Do you taste as good as me? John asked while he sucked his finger off. The cum dripping from his hands unto his sheets.

 

Sherlock finally had his body under controle again and sat up. Looking at the screen of his laptop he blinked a few times, trying to clear his mind. Was he dreaming? Did he fall asleep afterall? Cause this couldn't be real. John couldn't be talking like that. To him! He couldn't have found the camera and left it there. He couldn't be getting himself off, knowing that Sherlock could turn on the cam and see him. Right?

 

“ Yeah, I found the cam last week. You really thought I wouldn't find it? Granted it took me a while but I've learned a lot from you. I observed Sherlock. I observed you this past week. Avoiding to touch me, jumping up when I brush against you, turning red whenever I gave you a compliment and not making a clever remark about it. Checking out my ass. Yes, Sherlock... I noticed that too.” John had gotten closer to the camera, a little smirk on his face. “Yes, it's as firm as you think it is.”

 

Sherlock turned red and wanted nothing more then to die on the spot. John had noticed him staring! This was terrible, this was bad, so bad. John was going to kill him.

 

Sherlock was so caught up inside his thoughts that he didn't see that the screen was empty. He didn't hear John come down the stairs, didn't hear his door being opened. Only when his bed dipped on the left side did he notice John.

 

John, wearing only his red pants.

John smiling at him, putting his hand on Sherlock's thigh.

John looking at him with lust and desire in his eyes.

 

'John.'

 

John came closer then, just inches from Sherlock's face, looking into his eyes, going down to Sherlock's lips, his neck, back up again. He was so close he could see the specks in John's eyes. Then John licked his lips, came even closer and whispered

“So love, want to feel how firm my ass really is?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed that, I certainly did enjoy writing it. The next and last chapter will be posted on Friday the 5th of August. 
> 
> If you see any mistakes feel free to let me know. If you want me to include tags let me know here or on KallistoIndrani@hotmail.com
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr too, where I post sneek peeks of the fics I'm writing : http://readingfanficswrites.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock gets his happy ending. And John too.
> 
> _____________________________________________________

Turned out John's ass was a firm as Sherlock had thought. He grabbed John's backside again with both hands to get him even closer.

 

“Harder, John, harder...Please.” John picked up the pace at that, pounding into Sherlock so hard he made the bed move, the sound of the headboard against the wall would be heard throughout the building but for now Sherlock didn't care.

 

“Oh, oh damn, fuck, Sherlock, so good... so tight.... fuck.” John kept babbling, thrusting into him relentlessly, leaving light kisses on Sherlock's stomach, hands on Sherlock's ass. It was divine, Sherlock couldn't stop looking at him, at them, connected like that. The feeling of John inside him was so much better then he had imagined. He was going to feel it for days and that thought turned him on even more. He tightened his legs around John, feeling all John's muscles work.

 

“Oh John, don't stop, I'm so close. Take me... Take me.” Sherlock lifted his back from the mattress,making John slide into him even deeper, it made him see stars. John grabbed his ass even harder, leaving his fingerprints for sure. Claiming him. _Oh damn, that's so hot!_

 

“Sherlock, love, I'm come... coming.. Touch yourself, please baby.” John looked at him with hooded eyes, barely keeping it together, the tempo frantic. “Gorgeous.” Sherlock took himself in hand, going fast and frantic. His dick felt like it might explode, throbbing, hard and red. Seeing John lose control because of him, he would always remember this moment.

 

“Now, now, oh baby,so gorgeous, mine, mine... OH FUCK DAMMIT!” John shouted coming inside Sherlock's ass, the feeling of John's release enough to make Sherlock come too, thick threads of semen landing on his hands and stomach. John rode it out, panting, breathing hard. Sherlock kept saying John's name over and over again, his dick getting soft, feeling completely undone and relaxed.

 

“Hmn, you taste amazing.” John said, running his hands through the mess on Sherlock's stomach, sucking at his finger. “Knew you would taste better then me.” he said, pulling out of Sherlock and laying down next to him, running patterns on his stomach. “Next time, I'm making you scream my name. Promise.” John said with a naughty grin.

 

“You shouldn't draw patterns on me with my cum.” Sherlock said, feeling John's semen run out of his hole, looking up at him. He couldn't resist planting a kiss on John's lips, tasting himself. He shoveled closer to John, pressing him against his side, John's head resting on his shoulder, feeling his breath.

”Shut up, you love it. And we should clean up soon, we're going to be a sticky mess otherwise.” John planted a kiss on Sherlock's shoulder, not moving to get a clean towel.

 

“Later, I want hold you close first.” Sherlock wrapped his arm around John tighter, afraid that if he let go it would all be a dream. A sexy, hot, amazing dream but a dream none the less. John must have felt it in the tensing of his body cause he came even closer, pressing his now soft cock to Sherlock's stomach.

 

“I'm not going anywhere Sherlock. I am glad I found the cam cause otherwise I would have never known you wanted me.” John looked up at Sherlock's face, seeing a bit of guilt in his eyes. “Oi, I mean it, maybe it's indeed a bit not good but it brought us together and that's what matters. Okay love?”

 

“I... yes John.”

 

“Now, I'm going to get a flannel too clean up this mess, then we're going to get some sleep. It's been one heck of a week.” John said, getting out of bed and going to the bathroom.

He really meant it, without him finding the cam he would have never thought someone as beautiful and smart as Sherlock would want an ordinary man like him. Thinking about what they had done, what the had shared just now made John's groin come alive again. Sherlock was so special, so precious, he would do anything in his power to make him feel loved, to keep him save.

 

 

He went back to the bedroom to find Sherlock already asleep. Shaking his head fondly he kissed the top of his lovers head, cleaning up his stomack. It made Sherlock move in his sleep, his eyes going open slightly. “John.. tell me this is not a dream.” Sherlock almost whispered, grabbing John's hand. “Please don't let it be a dream.”

 

 

Throwing the flannel to the corner of the room John got into bed right next to Sherlock. “It's not a dream love, now, go back to sleep. I'll be there in the morning. Every morning.”

 

 

Right before John drifted off he though he heard Sherlock speak again. It sounded a lot like “ I love you John.”

 

 

John got closer, laying his head on Sherlock's shoulders. “Love you too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of my JohnLock fic. I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> The next Sherlock BBC inspired fanfic will be a JohnCroft teen fic. 
> 
> If I made any mistakes or you want to tell me how you liked it you can comment here or on my tumblr: http://readingfanficswatchingshows.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> If you want me to add tags you can send me an email to: KallistoIndrani@hotmail.com
> 
> I have a blog where you can find sneek peeks, updates and writer's tips: http://readingfanficswrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
